A LITTLE HELP ON PESTERCHUM
by Foxchan142
Summary: just a little bit of jonkat, thier will be more later, im too lazy to write a summary so figure it out for yourself :o)
1. Chapter 1

A little help on pesterchum

Chapter 1

EctoBiologest started pestering CarcinoGenetecist:

EB: um karkat?

CG: WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?

EB: I um I need help with something.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED HELP WITH?

EB: um well something hurts and I don't know what to do.

CG: WHAT HURTS?

EB: well you know that thing.

CG: NO I DON'T FUCKASS, TELL ME.

EB: well um

EB: its my, my um

EB: d-dick

CG: OH.

CG: WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?!

EB: h-help.

CG: GH?! WERENT YOU THE ONE WHO WAS ALL "NOT A HOMOSEXUAL" SHIT?!

EB: I know I know but now I'm not so sure.

CG: YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER EGBERT.

EB: please karkat? I seriously don't know what to do I've never done it before.

CG: OK, OK, I'LL BRING A BUCKET AND BE OVER IN A FEW.

EB: thanks karkat.

EctoBiologist ceased pestering CarcinoGenetecist.

Shit I'm going over to Egbert's house to help him masturbate. Ok, bucket, Check, backpack, Check, Me, Check.

…JOHNS HOUSE…...

Ok let's do this. I knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" he yells. He cracks the door open, "yes? Oh! Karkat come on in!"

I grunt and walk in. he's in nothing but boxers and he's really sweaty. I can see his hard on twitching from under his boxers. He sits down and fidgets.

"You ok?" I say

"I d-don't really know" he says nervously

"Alright well uh I got a bucket" I say

"What's the bucket for?" He says bluntly

"It's for the uh cum, the stuff that comes out" I say nervously

"Oh" he says

"Yeah ok, um sit down" I say

"o-ok" he says as he sits down awkwardly

"Um, take 'it' out"

"o-ok" he takes out his business

Well it's bigger than I thought it would be… WTF AM I THINKING ABOUT?! GAAAAAHHHH!

I look away quickly and sit 2 seats away from him on the couch.

"Ok so put your hand around it" I say somewhat calmly "a-and stroke it up and down"

"…" he starts to stroke it, he moans softly. But he pulls away "I-I can't do it w-when you're staring at me"

"Oh sorry" I turn around and signal him to continue.

I can hear soft moaning. Shit I think I'm hard .fuck. Fuck. Fuck I seriously hope he doesn't fucking notice.

what do you think? :o)


	2. Chapter 2

A LITTLE HELP ON PESTERCHUM CH. 2

He's driving me crazy. He keeps gasping and moaning. Is it really his first time? Shit the bucket. He kneed that.

"Hey, you kneed this" karkat turns and gives him the bucket.

Johns face is completely red and he's trembling, panting, and well…..completely sexy.

"K-karkat! Don't l-look!" John squeaks out

"Shit, sorry" I turn back around quickly

He's moaning loader I can hear the fabrics on the couch rubbing against his ass as he wriggles beneath it. Damnit, im so turned on now. Damn Egbert.

*a-ah! Karkat!" john screams. Did he just yell my name?

I turn around and is chest is covered in cum. He's panting heavily and he looks shocked. He turns to look at me.

"k-karkat….is this supposed to happen?" He says

"yeah but you missed the damn bucket" I say this and gesture towards his chest.

He looks at his chest and blushes. "o-oh…" he says

I take off his shirt and put it in his dirty cloths. He's blushing like crazy. Damn I want to kiss him, but he'd probably freak out. So I just sit there quietly. I glance over at him without a shirt, and his nipples are hard and…well… perky. Shit he's probably cold.

"Do you want me to get you a shirt?" I say

"t-that was my last clean shirt" he says lowering is head in shame

I sigh and take my shirt off and hand it to him "here"

He looks at me and blushes as he takes the shirt. "T-thanks karkat."

"no problem." I say stretching my back a bit. He stares at me blushing. "w-what?"

"nothing!" he yells. My eyes widen…is he embarrassed from me not having a shirt on?

I eye him. And crawl over to him. "are you sure?" he jolts

"y-yeah" he says fidgeting. I crawl up to him and put my hands on his knees and stare into his eyes. I lick his lips and wait for his reaction. He stares at me blushing wildly.

"i…um…" he's speechless. But he didn't protest. I go up and kiss his lips softly. He doesent pull away.

I tilt my head and deepen the kiss. And he kisses back shutting his eyes tightly. I pull away and look at him.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah…don't stop"

I smile and kiss I'm but rougher this time getting on top of him and laying him down on the couch. He moans softly as I slowly slip my tongue into his mouth. And I rub my bulge on his crotch.

"Ah! K-karkat wait!"

I ignore him and hump his hard on with my own. I kiss him again shoving my tongue down his throat.

"nnngggg!" he moans and tries to push me off. But I cant stop. I press them harder together moaning into his mouth.

He moans louder arching is back, and gripping my arms. I sit up and unbutton my pants and pull down his boxers. I let me bulge slither around his dick pumping it up and down.

"Ah! Ooh! Karkat m-more!"

I smile and pull up his shirt, I bite and lick one nipple and twist the other one with my fingers. He moans loudly. I bite softly on one and pull on the other. I retract and kiss him again but this time slower, exploring the wet cavern. He tastes so good, so, sweet. My bulge slithers slowly into his nook.

"a-ah! Ow ow." John winces and closes his eyes tightly

"you ok?"

"yeah, it j-just hurts a little" he wiggles a bit.

(( sorry i havent updated in forever, i just moved into my new house. :0(. oh and im kinda bored of dis and i diddnt wanna finish, but i might, idk. so sorreh. :oP ))


End file.
